


That One Time They All Had Sex

by homesickghosts



Category: All Time Low, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 11:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2307770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homesickghosts/pseuds/homesickghosts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title: That One Time They All Have Sex<br/>Author: always_la<br/>Pairing: Jalex/Ryden (together fuck yeah)<br/>Rating: nc-17 (did you look at the title)<br/>POV: 3rd, Alex<br/>Approx 500 words<br/>disclaimer: it not real :(((((<br/>also this is on my mibba and lj too, all of my works are btw</p>
            </blockquote>





	That One Time They All Had Sex

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: this is sorta really short and the first time i've ever written an orgy soooooo yeah

Alex can’t take his hands off Jack and they need to be together like right now. He needs Jack’s hands in his pants, Jack’s mouth on his neck, fuck anywhere really. He just needs Jack.

“There’s a dressing room right around the corner,” Alex says, pushing Jack along, his hands resting inside of his shirt, fingers ghosting over Jack’s nipple.

Alex pushes Jack into the dressing room, lips still attached, hands trying to get each other undressed as fast as possible. Much to their dismay, the dressing room is already preoccupied.

“Shit, Bren, faster,” a voice chokes out, pulling Alex away from Jack.

Alex’s eyes widen at the sight and fuck; it’s kind of really hot. He’s not going to lie; he’s always appreciated Brendon Urie’s body. Ever since the tour began, Alex’s thought a lot about Brendon… and Ryan.

Jack clears his throat.

Ryan’s eyes leave Brendon’s face and a wicked grin casts over him.

“You guys should join,” he says. Brendon moans into his neck.

Alex is ready and willing, and apparently so is Jack, Alex notices.

They’ve never gotten undressed so fast before.

Alex’s mouth attacks Ryan’s in a heated passion, Brendon is between Ryan’s legs thrusting and Jack has his mouth wrapped around Alex.

It’s the hottest thing Alex has ever done.

Ryan’s hands thread through Alex’s hair and at a particularly hard thrust yank his hair. Alex’s hips slam into Jack’s hot mouth. Jack moans around him  
and Alex is overwhelmed.

The sensation is entirely new; he’s only ever been with Jack since like forever, kissing, being touched by someone new is just so overwhelming he feels like he could explode. If Jack keeps working his mouth like he is, Alex is going to explode.

Jack licks a strip down Alex’s cock and he keeps going past his cock. His hands spread Alex’s legs apart and his mouth ghosts over him before his tongue dives inside. Alex moans into Ryan’s mouth.

Brendon’s fingers scratch across Ryan’s back leaving angry red lines and he thrusts deeper. His mouth presses against Ryan’s back biting, licking, sucking, anything he can think of. The sharp sound of skin hitting skin and moans fill the air.

Alex’s fingers splay over Ryan’s throbbing cock. Ryan bites Alex’s lips causing him to moan.

Jack wraps a fist around himself getting off on the way Alex grinds his hips back into Jack’s mouth.

Alex pulls away from Ryan only to mumble an ‘I’m going to come.’

Jack moves his tongue faster into Alex causing him to spill over the edge.

He turns around then, quickly licking Jack’s tip before sucking him into his mouth. One hand is wrapped around Ryan, the other around Jack

Fuck, he think, this is the craziest thing I’ve ever done.

He quickens his pace on both of them. Jack lets out a whine before coming in Alex’s mouth.

Brendon thrusts one last time and comes at the same time Ryan does.

Alex sits up and wipes his mouth.

“We should do this again,” Brendon says.

“Yeah,” Alex agrees, slightly out of breath, “we really should.”


End file.
